Regrets
by Ejes
Summary: Tu es penchée sur ce pont, à regarder les poissons. Tu es sur ce banc, à feuilleter un magazine. Tu es à ta fenêtre, pensive. Et pourtant, depuis ce jour, tu ne m'as plus adressé un seul regard. Si seulement j'avais su utiliser les bons mots... Oneshot


_Je pense que mes fanfics sur KnB seront plutôt rares. Celle ci pourrait même être la seule. Mais j'avais le scénario en tête depuis un moment, alors..._  
 _Disclaimer : les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent ab-so-lu-ment pas. Et ça vaut mieux comme ça, quand on voit ce que j'en fais..._

* * *

La journée est belle. Midi sonne tout juste, et le pont qui traverse la rivière est désert. Pas une seule personne sur ce pont. Juste toi.

Penchée sur la barrière, tu observes quelque chose dans l'eau. Des poissons, sûrement. Je me décide à traverser ce pont. Tu ne réagis pas. Évidemment.

 _"Tu es un abruti ! Ne me parle plus jamais !"_

Tes mots sont encore douloureux. L'expression que tu avais en les prononçant l'est encore plus.

 _"Dis, Dai-chan, tu pourrais venir à la maison cet après-midi ? J'ai quelque chose de suuuuper important à t'annoncer !"_

A ce moment, tu avais encore l'air heureuse. Tu ne me haïssais pas. Deux semaines, déjà, que je n'ai plus entendu ta voix.

Mes pas me mènent à notre ancienne école. Les souvenirs remontent.

 _"Ecoutez moi bien : le prochain qui fait pleurer Satsuki, je le bute."_

Des mots violents pour un enfant de huit ans. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle pour sa couleur inhabituelle de cheveux. A l'instant même où j'ai vu la première larme couler sur sa joue, mon poing s'est écrasé dans la mâchoire du responsable. Une semaine d'exclusion. Mais le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

 _"J'étais fière de t'annoncer ça, mais toi..."_

Et au final, le voilà, le prochain à l'avoir fait pleurer. Ce type, qui me fixe quand je regarde dans les miroirs. Dans les vitrines. Partout. Un abruti fini, effectivement. Et concernant la menace de mort... Même si je ne compte pas la mettre à exécution, elle s'est en partie réalisée. Si le corps est vivant, l'intérieur l'est bien moins.

Ça et là, des visages familiers. Je t'aperçois de nouveau, assise sur un banc, à feuilleter un magazine sportif. Tu souris, tu fredonnes. Je suppose que je devrai choisir par moi même mes chaussures et maillots, désormais. Si j'ai le courage de revenir sur le terrain. Je n'ai même plus touché un seul ballon depuis ce jour.

Lentement, je reprends ma route. Je te vois, trempée par la pluie, pressant le pas. Le soleil cogne fort et m'éblouit, pourtant tu rentres la tête dans les épaules pour te protéger des gouttes. Je t'aurais volontiers prêté mon parapluie si j'en avais un. Quel imbécile de l'avoir laissé chez moi.

Et puis, soudain, je suis devant chez toi. Mon bouquet de fleurs à la main. Comme s'il allait rattraper les choses. Comme s'il n'était pas trop tard.

L'intégralité de notre conversation me revient. Tes expressions. Ton sourire. Ta colère. Ta douleur. Ma douleur.

 _"Bon, je suis venu. C'est quoi ce truc important ?"_

 _"Je suis... Acceptée dans une école pour devenir coach !"_

 _"Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Tokyo ?"_

 _"Un peu plus loin en fait... C'est aux Etats Unis."_

 _"Tu plaisantes ? Tu comptes partir là-bas combien de temps ?"_

 _"La formation dure trois ans. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir au Japon d'ici là... Il faudra te trouver un nouveau coach le temps que je revienne et que je sois super douée !"_

 _"Satsuki, tu ne peux pas partir. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas !"_

 _"J'étais fière de t'annoncer ça, mais toi..."_

Nous y voilà. Les larmes. Tu pleures parce que tu ne comprends pas. Et je suis trop fier pour poursuivre mon raisonnement.

Te voilà à la fenêtre, à me regarder sans me voir. Un sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne me vois plus.

 _"Satsuki, écoute... Je..."_

 _"Laisse tomber ! Tu es un abruti, ne me parle plus jamais !"_

Tu t'es levée et tu es partie en courant. J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, je l'entends encore. J'entends encore les crissements de pneus du camion. J'entends encore ta mère hurler en sortant de chez toi. J'entends encore mon cœur émettre son dernier battement, s'arrêter. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien, sinon toi, étendue au sol. C'est toi que le camion a percutée. Mais c'est mon âme qui a quitté ce monde. Je ne suis plus rien sinon une coquille vide. Une coquille vide qui, tous les jours, s'imagine te voir, en une petite fille penchée par dessus une barrière, en un jeune homme feuilletant un magazine, en un chat scrutant par la fenêtre. Et parfois je te vois alors même qu'il n'y a personne.

Tous les jours, je t'apporte un nouveau bouquet, que je viens déposer sur le trottoir, là où tu as traversé sans regarder.

Tous les jours, je te prononce ces mots que je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire alors, ces mots qui t'auraient sûrement sauvé la vie.

"Tu ne peux pas partir. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre trois ans sans toi, Satsuki."

Enfin, je suppose que trois ans face à une vie entière, ce n'était rien, finalement.

* * *

 _Je ne saurais que vous conseiller d'avoir regardé AnoHana. De vous rappeler du générique. Et du coup de me détester pour cette histoire (qui m'est venue en réécoutant l'opening)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire, commentaires anonymes acceptés et ça fait toujours plaisir!_


End file.
